Farm Boy and Moon Child
by Maua
Summary: Just a short little drabble series about Dawn and Scott's kids and their life after the show, just give it a chance. Total Drama doesn't belong to me in way, if it was then these two would be together :))
1. Family problems

"He's perfect." Dawn smiled at the small bundle in her arms, "Thank you Mother Earth for the safe arrival of our son."

Her partner smiled at his wife and son, "What do you wanna name him?" Scott rubbed his neck, his dark blue eyes gazing lovingly at Dawn, who smiled sheepishly.

Kissing the top of the baby's head, "I was thinking Keith." She whispered against her son's red hair.

"After my Pappy?"

Dawn nodded, smiling when she remembered first meeting the old man.

_"Yo Pappy!" Scott called out from the front door, "You in there?"_

_"I'm in here, boy!" Came the response from inside the house, "What now?!" The old man came hobbling around the corner, his red hair slowly greying, though his green eyes still shined brightly. Seeing Dawn standing behind Scott his lips made an 'o' shape and he quickly smiled, "Well are ya gonna bring her in, Scotty?"_

_Laughing at his father, Scott led Dawn inside the old farm house, "Dawn, meet my pappy, Keith."_

_"Eh! Just call me 'Pappy.'" The old man waved her off, smiling at her._

_Smirking at how well his girlfriend and father was getting along Scott cleared his throat, "Pappy, meet my girlfriend, Dawn." _

_Blushing the slightest, Dawn wrapped an arm around Scott, "It is very nice to meet you, sir. Your aura is a dark blue colour, meaning you fear the future." Dawn mused, looking at the older man._

_"Aura eh?" Keith looked pass her with a raised eyebrow at Scott who shrugged and looked away, spotting his sister. Alberta._

_"Hey Alberta! Come and meet your sister in-law!" Keith called out, spotting his daughter who rolled her eyes and stalked down the stairs._

_The red headed woman rolled her eyes and walked to Dawn, grabbing her hand and shaking it with disinterest, "Hey, I'm Alberta, welcome to the family, you and Scott are gonna have cute kids. Bye." Alberta rolled her eyes and walked back up the stairs._

_Dawn blinked, "Well that was interesting."_

_"Tell me about it," Scott wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist._

Now Dawn sat in the hospital, holding her son while Scott sat next to her, gazing at the tiny baby, who was snuggled up against her chest, "He looks my like my side of the family," Dawn mused, "With your hair."

Scott laughed, "Yeah, it's a pretty strong gene, Moonbeam."

Dawn just smiled, and offered the baby to Scott, who looked scared, "Want to hold him?"

"No, I might drop him-"

Dawn laughed, "You won't. Now grab your son." She quickly placed the baby in her partner's arms, smiling at him, "There, just support his neck and hold him."

Scott stared at his son, who was wriggling around, "Now stay still ya little rat," Laughing at how the baby stopped moving and opened his eyes, which were a dark blue, "I'm your daddy and if anyone hurts ya then they'll have to see to me." Scott smiled at his son, "Ya got that Keith?"

Hearing a knock at the door, Scott quickly gave his son to Dawn, who welcomed the baby with open arms. Watching Scott get up Dawn smiled when her brother, Paul, who was with their mother, who glared at Scott.

"Hey sis!" Paul walked over, placing the stuffed bear on the table, "So where's my little neph?" Paul kissed Dawn's cheek before looking over at his nephew.

Dawn smiled at her family, "Paul, meet Keith, my son." She held her son up so her mother and brother could see, frowning when her mother looked at him in distaste, "Mother? What's wrong? Your aura is dark green, are you jealous?"

Her mother turned up her nose at her, "I'm not jealous, just disappointed." It was no lie that Dawn's mother hated her for starting a relationship with Scott, or as she said _Dirt Boy_, the older woman was furious, much to Dawn's confusion, when Dawn told her she was pregnant, "I mean it's bad enough that the baby has _his _hair colour, but now your naming him after _his _father? Why not name him after _your_ father?"

"_Bad enough_?!" Scott stood up, pointing a finger at Dawn's mother, "Look Hayley! I have _no_ problem with ya but if your gonna come in and act like this then you should just _leave_! I'm sick to death of you coming around looking down on my family just because we live on a farm! And it was _Dawn's_ choice to name the kid Keith, I'm sure my pappy will be _honoured_ to have _our_ son named after _him_!"

"Scott, all this negative energy is making the baby upset." Dawn whispered, placing a hand on Scott's arm, while gently putting the baby back to sleep, "Mother, I chose Scott's father because he was there for me when mine wasn't. Now if you'll excuse me then _my_ family need their rest. Thank you Paul, you should visit again tomorrow, your welcomed to join _mother_ but not if your going to act like this."

"I won't," Dawn's mother sneered at her before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Paul looked at his sister, who looked like she was about cry, "I'm sorry, sis. She'll come around, just wait and see." Hugging her one last time he walked out the door, shaking Scott's hand and smiling sadly.

Once her family was out of the room, Dawn started crying, "Why do she hate me so much?"

Scott was quick to comfort her, taking the sleeping baby and putting him in his crib, he wrapped his arms around the upset Dawn, "Shhh, Moonbeam, she doesn't hate _you_, she hates _me_." He gently rubbed his partner's back, whispering words of comfort while she cried into his chest.

"It's bad enough my father left, but now my mother? Oh Scott, what have I done _wrong_?"

Scott wanted nothing more than to run out the door, track down Dawn's mother and kill her for making his _Moonbeam_ upset, but instead held her closer, giving her the comfort she needed.

~O~

**So I ship this, really hard and couldn't resist to write this! So it'd probably just be one shots or drabbles about Scott, Dawn and their baby, Keith and any other children they have.**


	2. Bad luck

Scott carefully cradled his one day old son, while Dawn took a shower. "Ya look just like your mum, little guy," Scott cooed, tracing his finger along Keith's cheek, counting the freckles on his nose, "But with my eyes, hair and freckles."

Baby Keith just cooed, and grabbed Scott's finger. The gesture was enough to make Scott's heart melt, smiling at his son he smirked, "You better not be a heartbreak, son."

_Knock Knock_.

"Come in!" Scott smiled when his father and sister walked in, Keith holding a blue blanket and stuffed rhino while Alberta had a yellow rose in her hand, "Hey Pappy, Alberta! Come to meet Keith junior?"

"That's his name?" Keith smiled, taking a seat next to his son, "Where's Dawn?"

"Taking a shower," Scott smirked, "Alberta, meet ya nephew, Keith." Scott passed the baby to his sister, who cradled her in her arms.

"He looks like the Moonchild, but has our hair and freckles, poor kid." Alberta gently rocked the baby in her arms, her two braids hanging loosely on her shoulders, one of them touched Keith's nose, causing him to sneeze, laughing softly at her nephew she handed him to her father, "Here ya go, Pappy."

"Careful, Alberta," Dawn called from the bathroom door, "Your braids might choke him."

Alberta laughed, "And your auras might turn him into some hippie."

Dawn smiled as she climbed in next to Scott, who welcomed her with open arms, "Hey, Moonbeam." He kissed her cheek, "Ready to go?"

Dawn nodded, smiling at Scott while his sister and father fussed over the baby, "Are you?"

Scott smirked, "Well then baby, let's go get you checked out of this hell hole."

~O~  
Looking around at the room she shared with Scott, Dawn smiled. It wasn't perfect, but neither were they, and they were happy.

"OW! Stupid baby pram! Stupid door!" Dawn peeked out the door and saw Scott sitting on the ground, holding his foot, "How is it even possible to hit your toe on a pram's wheel then hit your other toe on the door?"

Laughing, Dawn sat down next to him, "You have very bad luck, Scott."

"Well my luck must have been good at some point because I'm with you."

Dawn blushed, her face going red. She was sure if she was to read her own aura that it'll be bright pink. "Where's the baby?"

Scott flexed his toes, "With Pappy and Alberta, poor kid never got a break."

"They love him, we all do. I can see it in their auras." Dawn smiled, scooting over to Scott. "So Gwen and Zoey called me not long ago, they want to see him."

The ginger groaned, "I'm cool with the girls and Duncan, but I don't want Mike anywhere near my kid. Mal could still be in there somewhere, and I don't want that russian acrobat throwing him around or that Vito showing Keith things he's to young for."

"Gwen and Duncan are coming, Zoey said Mike is sick anyway."

Scott got up and smiled at Dawn, "Well are you going to help or am I gonna have to put everything in myself?"

The blonde smiled back,"But you can do it yourself I'm sure. After all you are a big, strong, handsome male." She whispered the last sentence, wrapping her arms around Scott's neck.

Scott wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm the only _big, strong, handsome male_ you have." The farm boy dipped his head down and captured her lips, "And boy am I lucky to have such a pretty gal."

Quickly breaking apart, Dawn smiled at him. "Enough distractions now, let's get this room ready so I can cuddle my two boys."

"Yes, ma'am!" Scott saluted and pushed the pram through the doorway, again hitting his foot.

~O~

**Sorry for not updating earlier but I'm really busy! I'm hoping to update all my stories tonight before I have to go and get my school things ready -.- back to that prison that we call 'school' in a week.**


End file.
